


Run Away Love

by Taepeas



Series: Run Away Love [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Major Yangst, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taepeas/pseuds/Taepeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Volume 3.  </p>
<p>Yang deals with the pain of having someone run away from her for the second time in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first bumbleby fanfiction. I don't have any beta readers, so I apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes / grammar errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_I love you._ That was the last thing that Ruby said to her before she left.

Early one morning, Yang woke up only to see Jaune, Ren and Nora outside of her window. She knew what was happening before she saw Ruby leave with them. Her sister had always been stubborn, to a fault. She believed that she could change everything, that she could be the change that she wanted in the world.

Yang used to remember when it was refreshing. Now, it is nothing more than an irritation.

She overheard her dad talking to Ruby. “She’s too strong to let this stop her” he said. And he was partially right. Even though losing her arm had been a very traumatizing experience, it was something that she could learn to deal with.

If it was the only thing that happened.

She was framed by Mercury. Shamed in front of the whole school for committing a crime that really wasn’t her fault. She saw Penny get ripped into shreds, all to advance a plot that no one really understood. Pyrrha died at the hands of Cinder and Blake…

Blake.

Just the thought of that name sent bolts of white hot anger through her.

She remembered hearing that blood-curdling scream, and then…nothing. She had pushed herself into such a white-hot rage that she couldn’t remember what happened afterwards. She performed a noble sacrifice for her friend in order to protect her. However, before Yang was able to regain consciousness, Blake had run away without an explanation. Just like her mother.

Yang was tired of fighting. She didn’t care anymore. If the world was going to be like this, then so be it. Why should she try to fight when the same thing just keeps happening again and again? It was then that she decided to live out the rest of her life in complacency. Complacency was kind, gentle. Complacency never gives you surprises. It can never hurt you like benevolence can.

That was Yang’s last thought before she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just wanna say, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading my story! I never thought that it would receive so many hits with just the first chapter ! @-@  
> Also, thank you for the people that left kudos and for the person that left a comment - I really wanted to reply to your comment but...well you'll see >:)
> 
> So without further ado, here is the second chapter! I would greatly appreciate if it you left a comment and / or kudos if you enjoy it :)

_The walk. The standoff._ It just like any other time.

Ever since her mother had saved her on the train she kept getting the same dream about her mother. She had the same dream so many times that she could recall the exact moment that the wind would blow, causing unseen wind chimes to play a somber tune.

The dream always ended the same way too. Her mother would appear in front her and simply say that they have a lot to talk about.

But not today.

Today she wanted answers.

“No!” she yelled out, “You always say that we have a lot to talk about, but you never talk to me!”

Raven steps back, shocked. She quickly composes herself and gives Yang a questioning look.

“But do you really want to talk to me? You have no will to fight anymore Yang. It’s pitiful to watch.”

Yang’s eyes burn with anger. “My partner just ran away from me right after I sacrificed my life for her. Just like you! You ran away from me and gave me no answers whatsoever!”

Raven studies her for a moment, then smirks. “Fair enough. I’ll…let you find me.”

Yang takes a step forward. “What does that even mean?”

“You’ll understand soon enough.”

Yang jolts awake, breathing hard. She’s covered in sweat. Looking to her left she sees her father.

“Yang, are you alright?” he says, voice full of concern.

“Yeah…just a bad dream.”

“Okay, do you need anything? Water?”

“No I’ll be fine, thanks dad.”

He kisses her on the forehead. “Okay, goodnight. Love you.”

She watches him slowly walk out of the room. Yawning, she shifted in the bed to make herself comfortable only to notice that something was in her hand. Curious, she moved her hand out of the covers only to give a noticeable gasp. Grasped in her hands was a raven feather. Looking outside of her window, she sees a raven fly away from her window.

Too tired to think of it further, she puts the feather under her pillow before falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here is chapter 3! As per usual, please comment and / or leave a kudo if you enjoyed this chapter! :D

It was an especially cold day. Yang stands near her window, looking outside. The snow had been slowly building over the past week, causing the tree near her window to become caked with snow. She hadn’t had a dream about her mother since that eventful night, but she still had nightmares.

Last night’s one was especially bad. In the dream, she had to relive the fight with Mercury again. She tried her hardest to yell at herself, to tell herself to just let Mercury hit her, but it didn’t work. She could hear the crowd booing at her. The androids walking up to her, encircling her. She went to look at one of them, to try and tell them that she didn’t mean it, but it removed its mask to reveal that it was actually Adam. Seething in anger, she activates her semblance, and runs to him to attack him. Before she can get to him, she wakes up, screaming.

She hugs her jacket closer to herself, shuddering at the memory. As much as she wanted to tell herself that she didn’t care about the others, that dream had said otherwise. As soon as she saw Adam, she grew into a white-hot rage, just like last time. She still wanted to save Blake, save the same person that ran away from her.

“Yang?” she turned around. It was her dad. “I’m going to go on an errand so I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon ok?"

“Ok” she said simply. Taiyang stared at her a bit before walking towards her and giving her a hug.

“I love you” he said.

“Yeah”

He released her and walked out of the room. Sighing, she went and lied back in her bed. She grabbed her phone and started flicking through the pictures. In it, she saw some of the pictures that she took with her team throughout the past year. In each picture, they were all smiling, happy to be together.She scoffed, what naïve thoughts.

She put her phone down and reached under her pillow. Sure enough, the feather was still there. Every day she would wake up and check if it was still there. She had no idea how it got in her hand, but its presence reminded her that the dream that she had with her mother was more than just a dream.

At first, she ignored it. What can a feather do to help her? But then she noticed the raven that perched outside of her window every night. It took a couple of days for her to make the connection. There would be no reason that a raven would perch itself near her window everyday unless it was watching her. That was when she made up her mind. She would try and talk to the bird herself. She knew that it made no sense to try and talk to a bird, but it was the only solution that her could think of.

* * *

 

“Huh, you’ve been eating more, kiddo.” Qrow says as he takes her plates away.

“Yeah, I’ve been hungrier lately.”

“That’s good, your father would love to hear that.”

Qrow starts to walk out of the room, but Yang stops him “Qrow, wait!”

He turns around, “What’s wrong, firecracker?”

She thinks for a bit, “Nevermind”

“Okay kiddo, get some rest.” Qrow leaves the room.

As if on cue, a raven perches itself on the tree right outside of Yang’s window. She knew that it was the same one that came to her window every day. She stands up and walks towards the window. The raven eyed her carefully. Taking a breath, she opens the window. The raven flies towards her and lands on the windowsill.

After a brief stare down, Yang speaks “You’re my mom, aren’t you?”

Before she can react, a bright red light engulfs the entire room.

* * *

 

It took a while for her eyes to get adjusted to the surroundings. And when it did, Yang realized that she wasn’t in her room. Far from it. The trees and mountains around her were covered in an ebony hue, as if the entire area had been covered in volcanic soot. The sky and clouds above were a red hue, which gave the whole area a crimson tint. Turning around, she saw a small lake, the water in it dyed a milky red. And across the pond was a single tree, black as the rest but also highlighted with white accents. And on that tree, a raven perched, waiting.

The raven noticed that Yang was there, and flew across the lake. When it reached land, it burst into bright red light, forcing Yang to cover her eyes. When the light faded, Yang uncovered her eyes, only to see her mother, Raven Branwen, standing in front of her.

Before this moment, Yang knew exactly what she wanted to ask her mother. Why did she run away? Why did she leave her with nothing but questions? But regardless of how much she planned for this moment, she couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. She just continued to stare at the women in front of her, the woman that she so desperately needed answers from.

“Yang” Raven said as she began to walk towards her. Suddenly, it was as if a dam broke. All of the hurt and sadness that had been built up for 17 years suddenly poured out. White hot tears began streaming down her face. Without any semblance of rational thought, she run towards her mother and began to punch her in a futile effort to take out her anger.

Her mother pushed her back by her shoulders as Yang began to fight against her “Thoughtlessly fighting someone is the reason why you got stuck in this mess.” she said calmly.

“How can you say that calmly when you didn’t even try to help me through all of this?” Yang yelled, still trying to push against her mother, “You didn’t even…you…you…”

Yang’s swings became weaker and weaker until she just stood there, head hanging down. Raven released her grip on Yang’s shoulders. Yang looked up, to see Raven walking closer towards her.

Raven hugged her. The hug wasn’t a deep one, it was merely something used to calm Yang down. Raven released the hug and looked at Yang. Yang looked back into those blood red eyes.

Raven smiled, “We do have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! All right, here is the 4th chapter!
> 
> I didn't want you guys to have to read too much before the chapter, so please read the notes I left at the end of the chapter!

She finally got a good look at her mother. It was as if she was looking in a mirror. Her mother’s pale complexion mirrored her own, and her black hair remained unkept and long. The biggest difference lay in her eyes. Her mother’s red eye’s glistened, and it reminded Yang so much of her own eyes when her semblance was activated.

Her mother walked away from her. “Come now Yang” she said “We shouldn’t talk out here”. Raven unsheathed her sword and sliced it through the air, creating a crimson portal. She held out her hand to Yang. The latter took her hand and was lead into the portal.

Upon coming out of the other side, Yang realized that they were still in this strange black and red world, just in a different area. In front of her was a huge mansion. Surrounding the mansion were trees, many that she had never seen before. They seemed to have been carefully trimmed so that each tree had its own shape and proportion. Some were small, and others seemed to tower over the area.

Raven began to walk towards the house and Yang followed her. As she got closer to the house, she began to notice the details of the house. Half-moon clay tiles lined the roof, which all met up in the middle to create the top of the roof. The windows were made of large panels of glass that were lined up against one another, which gave Yang a full view of the inside.

Raven slid a panel of glass to the side, “Take your shoes off before coming in” she said.

Yang slipped off her boots, and stepped in the house. Raven led her from the entrance into the main room. This room held a table, a few chairs, and a fireplace. There were a few paintings on the wall, but the room was mostly left undecorated. Raven went to sit down at the table and Yang followed suit, sitting at the chair opposite of her mother.

Raven looks at Yang and takes a deep breath, “I have no other way to break this to you, so I’m just going with the direct route.”

Yang eyes her expectantly. After a brief moment of silence, Raven speaks again.

“Yang” she says “I’m a faunus.”

She sat there, dumbfounded. A faunus? Her mother was a faunus? She looked down at her hand “But how…” suddenly, she stood up. “Wait! You can’t be a faunus! Where are your faunus traits!”

Raven cocks an eyebrow “I’m surprised that you are asking me that Yang. I am fully aware that your partner actively tries to hide her faunus traits.”

Yang looks away. “She’s not my partner anymore.”

Ignoring the comment, Raven stands up and walks towards Yang. Turning around, she parts her hair. Upon closer inspection, Yang realized that there were black bird feathers scattered underneath the layers of hair.

Raven turns around and smirks at Yang, “Do you believe me now?”

Yang looks away, “I guess so…but what does that have to do with any of this? How does this answer anything?”

“Oh, this does” Raven walks back to her chair and sits down and stares at the ceiling. After a moment of silence, she begins to speak.

“When I was around your age, the Faunus Rights Revolution had already ended. We were finally allowed to leave Menagerie, but it wasn’t that simple. Most people still didn’t like the idea of ‘those animals’ living together with ‘actual humans’. Regardless, people began to get more and more used to the idea of living with faunus. However, the people still held onto the idea that faunus shouldn’t have children with humans. People would come to houses and kill the children that came from faunus and human parents.”

Raven paused looking away. When she looked back at Yang, her face was contorted with pain.

“When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I knew that it would only be a matter of time until the people would find out that I was a faunus. So I ran away. I ran away to protect you Yang.” Raven covers her face with her hands.

Yang sits there, shocked. She always imagined that the reason that she left was because of a selfish, self-centered reason. But this was anything but that. It was…dare she say…

It was because her mother loved her.

Overcome with emotion, Yang walks towards her mother. Raven notices this and looks at Yang through her fingers. Yang can tell that she is crying. She bends down to hug her mother.  She gives her a tight hug, one that she always wished for her mother to do to her. Raven hugs her back, trying her hardest to stifle her cries. After a while, they part.

Raven looks up at Yang “Yang…I’m sorry that it took so long for me to you this.”

“I understand, you had to do what you had to do.”

Raven smiles with relief “I’m glad to hear that. Now…I’m a faunus, and your father is a human. So I ask you Yang, what does that make you?”

Yang pauses to think. “Well, I don’t have any traits of a faunus, so it must mean that I’m a human, right?”

“Half-faunus” Raven says, “You’re a half-faunus, Yang.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense” Yang says matter-of-factly, “But what does that have to do with anything? It’s not like I gain new powers just because I am a half-faunus.”

Raven sits up in her chair, “But you do. That’s why I brought you here.”

“But…I don’t” Yang said carefully. “Everybody knows that becoming a faunus is an all-or nothing type of thing. You are either a faunus or not, there is no in-between.”

Raven narrows her eyes, “You must be a fool to think that we would tell the humans all of our secrets.”

“Oh” Yang says quietly.

Raven continues on. “When we were able to be integrated with humans, it only became a matter of time before we had children with humans. When it happened, we became aware that these children were…different. They didn’t possess any faunus characteristics but they were anything but human. Sensing the difference, we took these children away to study it further. After rigorous training, a new power manifested that we had never seen before. They possessed the trademark animal traits, but they also had powers unique to the individual. Super speed, super strength…think of it as a second semblance.”

“Second semblance? But…” Yang trailed off. She wanted to say that this didn’t make any sense, that it went against everything that she learned, but she desperately wanted to believe this. She wanted to believe that she had a second chance.

“I spent the rest of my life following you, looking for the right time to approach you, to tell you of this secret. When I saw what happened to you, I was afraid that it was too late. But I know you. You’ll pick yourself up and be stronger than before.”

“You don’t know me” Yang mumbles quietly.

Raven sighs “You’re right. I don’t. However, I do know how to unlock this latent power. So if you are ready to stop moping around and being sorry for yourself, then I’ll be waiting in the gazebo.”

Raven stands up and leaves the room. Yang watches her leave before sinking back into her seat, sighing.

She had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the 4th chapter!
> 
> This one took a lot out of me to write, the relationship between Raven and Yang always gives me the feels ;A;
> 
> Anyways, please leave a kudo if you have enjoyed this story so far, and if you have time, please leave a comment! I would really love to hear how everyone thinks of my characterization of Raven so far in this story. She was the hardest character to write about since we know so little about her (and she only said 7 words in the show so far @-@).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today, but an interesting one nevertheless :)

The sun would be setting soon and Yang still did not show up at the gazebo. Raven grunted in dissatisfaction, a stark difference from the overwhelming beauty that surrounded her. Surrounding the gazebo were rows and rows of white rose bushes; the flowers themselves shining in great contrast to the dull black leaves that surrounded it. Beyond them lay an open field. This field would have been the field that Raven would have used to train Yang. But now it seemed that Yang really had given up.

Accepting that truth, Raven turned around, ready to whisk Yang out of the portal, but as she leaves the gazebo, she notices the screen door of the house open up. Yang steps out of the house, clad in black and red bunny slippers. Raven walks towards Yang, still unsure if Yang wanted to start training. Yang notices her and walks slowly towards her.

“I see you found my bunny slippers” Raven says, smirking.

“Yeah” Yang says quietly, “They’re really comfy.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Yang takes a deep breath and looks at her mother, “I’ve decided. I want to train.”

Raven smiles, “Good choice. But I must ask, how did you come to that decision? I assume you spent a lot of your time thinking in there.”

“Yeah” Yang looks down at her feet. “At first I didn’t want to do it. Why should I try if it doesn’t really change anything? But then I remembered a talk I had with one of my professors. While on a mission in mountain glenn, our mentor asked all of us why we became a huntress. Everyone except for Ruby. At that time, I didn’t understand why he didn’t ask her, but now I understand. All of our reasons to become a huntress were because of secondary reasons. However, Ruby didn’t have any secondary reasons for becoming a huntress. She became a huntress because she wanted to _be_ a huntress, you know? That’s why she left our house as soon as she recovered from her injuries from the fight at beacon. She knew what she wanted to do, and she just did it. That’s what I want to do now. I want to get stronger, and if this is a way that I can get stronger, then I’ll take it.”

Raven smiled “I’m glad you realized that. Now, I would start training you right away, but the sun will set soon, and even though time passes by slower in here, it gets very dangerous here at night.”

Raven unsheathes her sword and cuts the air again, creating another red portal. She looks towards Yang. “I will visit you again when it is time to start training.”

Yang nods at her mom before walking into the portal.

* * *

 

Yang’s eyes flutter open. She looks at the clock: _4:18AM_. She looks at her desk, the light yellow hue of her nightlight alerting her that she is no longer in that strange world. She sighs before looking up at the ceiling. That couldn’t have been _just_ a dream, right? Looking out of her window, she sees the familiar raven perched outside. It winks at her before flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, can you imagine Raven wearing black and red bunny slippers? LOL
> 
> Anyways, please leave a kudo and / or a comment if you enjoyed the story so far! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A few days ago, Taiyang had suggested for Yang to try and practice using her left hand as much as possible. Since she is…was right handed, she had been used to doing everything with her right hand. Even though ember celica was located on both hands, the sheer strength and power that she is known for mostly came from her right hand. The more she used her left hand, the more she would get used to it.

That was the reason why she sat at her desk, trying desperately to write using her left hand. It took all of her concentration to even write in-between the lines. After a failed attempt write her name in cursive, she slams the pencil on the table, frustrated. She stands up and walks towards the window.

It’s been a few days since she talked to her mother. Ever since then, a huge snowstorm had blown into the area, making it impossible to see more than a few feet outside of her window. She was able to see the branch that the raven usually perched at, but it remained bare. She reasoned that the strong snowstorm was the source of the delay. She looked back at her back at her poor attempt at writing. She sighed. She didn’t know how she would train with only one arm, but she would try as best as she could.

Suddenly, she heard a rap at her window. Turning around, she saw the raven perched at the windowsill. She groaned. She didn’t want to open the window and let the snow and cold air in. She turns to grab her thicker jacket. She didn’t want to catch a cold. She turns around to open the window only to see that the raven had disappeared. She starts to walk towards the window, but then a strange metal sound stops her in her tracks. She turns around to see the familiar red portal. The raven flies out of it and lands on Yang’s bed. Well, she thought, at least she wouldn’t have to open the window.

Yang grabbed bag that she had previously packed. She didn’t know when her mother would come to get her, so she packed all of her necessary things a few days ago. Slinging it over her shoulder, she takes a deep breath before walking into the portal.

* * *

 

When Yang walks out of the portal, she realizes that she is in front of the strange house again.

“Go change and meet me in the back when you are ready” Yang turns around to see her mother.

“Okay” she says before walking into the house.

* * *

 

The last time she had ember celica around her arm, there were still two of them. Two pairs of weapons that worked in perfect harmony to help Yang become the fighter that she was. Now there was only one. One half of a pair. She shook her head. No, she thought, that’s not the way to go into a practice. If she allowed her negative thoughts to wander now, then she won’t be able to focus during the practice, which could cause her to become hurt. Sighing, Yang looked into the mirror. “I can do this” she said to her reflection. Huh, that actually did help. She squats down to grab her bag before exiting the bathroom.

When Yang leaves the house, she immediately sees the raven perched on the gazebo. When it notices her it begins to fly away. Sensing that it was leading her towards the training area, Yang followed it.

After a few minutes of walking, Yang arrived in a vast clearing. She opens it and places her scroll in it before placing it on the side. Suddenly, a bright red light shines from behind her. She turns around to see her mother again.

Raven crosses her arms, “I hope you’re ready for this.”

Yang stands up and activates ember celica “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

 

Yang figured that it would be harder to fight with only one arm, but she didn’t think it would be this hard. She knew that her mother was taking it easy on her, yet she still had difficulty landing any punches. She also noted that Raven was able to easily knock her unto the ground – she attributed this to the fact that she was still not used to the shift in balance that resulted from her lost arm. Eventually, Yang found herself on the ground for the umpteenth time that day.

Raven peers down at Yang “How can you call yourself a hand to hand fighter when your left hand is nowhere near as strong as your right hand?”

Yang gets up “Well, I never had to worry about that until now!”

Raven rolls her eyes, “These are things that you should always be worried about as a huntress!” She sighs “I think the only way that this will actually work is if we up the difficulty.”

Yang steps back “Wait- “

Before Yang can finish her sentence, Raven charges towards her at full speed. She unsheathes her sword and swings at Yang, knocking her back a few feet. Just as Yang gets up, she is knocked down again, this time by the sheer power of her mother’s fist. Raven then slashes at her with a barrage of swings before spinning around and knocking Yang into the air. When Yang lands, she feels the familiar power of her semblance creeping up on her. Sighing in relief, she stands up, ready to turn the tide in this fight.

As she activates her semblance, something strange happens. Flashes of the fight for beacon flash in her mine. Blake’s scream echoes in her head while Adam’s face swims in her field of vision. She falls onto her knees, semblance extinguished.

Raven runs towards Yang, “What happened?” she says.

Yang looks up at her, “I-I don’t know, I was about to activate my semblance, but then I remembered the last time I activated my semblance and- “

“That must be it” Raven says gravely, “Those memories are so connected with your semblance that it is impossible to try and activate it without invoking them.”

Raven pauses, deep in thought. Finally, she looks back at Yang with a grim look on her face, “But don’t worry, there is a way around it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh, I wonder what Raven's idea is? :D (lol, I totally know what it is, but you know xD)
> 
> I'm right-handed, so I wanted to try writing with my left hand a bit to get into the character, and believe me, it's preeeeetty hard to write OTL (but I found that it's actually easier to write cursive with your non-dominant hand - probably because it's just a mess of squiggles xD)
> 
> Anyways, I feel like a broken record, but thank you so much for everyone who has been reading, giving kudos and commenting on my story! It really helps me know that you guys are enjoying it and want to see more ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOHOO! Here is chapter 7, hope you like it!!! :D

Raven stands up straight and looks Yang directly in the eye, “What I want you to do is to think of the memory again. But this time, I want you to take that fear that comes out of the memory and mold it. Mold it into anger and direct it at yourself.”

  
“Why would I do that!” Yang angrily protests.

  
“Because then you will have a goal. Having fear means that you are a slave to whomever your fear is directed to. But anger brings about change. Anger at yourself causes you to change yourself into something that you really want to be.”

  
“Fair enough” Yang says. Yang closes her eyes and thinks about the memory again. Blake’s scream instantly brings chills down her spine, but she quickly swallows that fear by thinking of how much she failed her partner that day. She charged into a situation before carefully analyzing the it. It was then that she realized it wasn’t the only time that she had done that. Regardless of the actual situation, she had carelessly attacked Mercury after all of his aura was depleted. She had let Neon Katt get under her nerves, and if Neon did not make a critical error, she would have been the reason that they would have lost. All of these realizations led to one underlying problem: she relied too much on her semblance. When the going got tough, her semblance was always the answer. Yang always ran into battles headfirst because she had the audacity to believe that her semblance would always save the day.

  
She was mad. Mad at herself for her naivety, mad at her shortcomings. But deep within her, a light began to emerge. She knew what she had to do. She had to change. Because complacency wasn’t kind. Complacency doesn’t give you surprises, but it doesn’t change the situation that you are in. In a way, complacency can actually hurt you in much more ways than benevolence can.

  
Yang suddenly opens her eyes, causing a huge explosion within the area.

* * *

  
As soon as Yang closed her eyes, Raven unsheathed her sword, ready for the impeding beast to emerge. In order to awaken the latent half-faunus powers, one must carefully coax these powers out. Many half-faunus grow up unaware of the depth of powers that lay beneath the surface. The body locks away this power, as if it is aware of the possible damage that it could do. So it must be coaxed out by sheer will. Will to change, will to make a difference, whatever it takes. But coaxing out this power comes at a price. As soon as this power is awakened, the bearer of this power becomes a temporary slave to this power. Yang is no exception.

  
A bright yellow flash is all that alerts Raven that the process is complete. She has just enough time to raise her sword before Yang gets to her. Yang grips the blade of the sword with her new right hand. Raven has just enough power to push Yang away from her. That is when she notices that Yang has managed to grow a pair of gold wings as well. Interesting. Yang crouches down on her hands and knees and growls at Raven, her blood red eyes glittering in the sun. Raven grimaces. She never really liked this part of the training.

  
Yang darts at Raven again, but Raven is ready this time. She slashes at Yang in quick succession. Yang is thrown back and lands on her hands and legs. Suddenly, Yang starts to fly away from her, as if she knew that her power was slowly depleting. Raven slashes the sky, sending a dark red slash towards Yang. It hits her directly, causing her to fall. She lands on the ground with a thud. Raven hesitates for a bit, still unsure if Yang was still being controlled by her powers. After a few seconds, she reasons that it is now safe to approach Yang. She approaches Yang and crouches down next to her, waiting for her to come to.

  
After a few moments, Yang’s eyes flutter open. She stares at her mom and the first thing that Raven notices is that Yang’s eyes are now two different colors. While her right eye remained crimson red, her left eye returned to its original lilac hue.

  
“W-what happened?” Yang said.

  
Raven smiles. “Look at your right hand.”

  
Yang looks her, perplexed. “Right hand? I don’t have a-WOAH.”

  
Yang’s eyes grow huge as she examines her new hand. Her upper arm remained normal but gold feathers covered her entire forearm. Her hands were now transformed into bird talons with huge claws at the end of each finger. Yang sits up and realizes that there is now a new weight on her back. She turns around to look, only to realize that giant gold wings now extruded out of her back. Her jaw drops to the ground.

  
“W-wings?”

  
Raven stands up, smiling at her, “I didn’t expect you to have wings, but it is a good addition.”

  
Raven extends her hand to Yang. Yang takes it and gingerly stands up, getting used to her new form.

  
Raven puts her hands on her hips and smirks at Yang “Are you ready Yang? Because the real training starts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand...that's the end of the chapter!
> 
> Golden, feathery wings...I love the idea of Yang having wings :D
> 
> Again, thank you for everyone that has left kudos / comments, I greatly appreciate them. Just as a little note, we are about halfway through the story right now, so prepare your butts for what is to come ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Yang looks outside of her window while sipping her hot cocoa. The storm that seemed to plague the area for the past month has finally settled. She puts her cup back down on the desk, sighing. It’s been about a month since she had managed to summon her inner half-faunus powers. Since then, she has met up with her mom every so often to train. During that time, Yang gained new powers that she never thought was possible. The obvious one being flight. It felt amazing to be in the air, to have a point of view that few others would be able to share. But it took a while for her to get used to using her wings. Whenever she used to have random flying dreams, all she had to do was flap her wings and she would be airborne. But reality obviously didn’t work like that. She had to learn about the right amount of thrust to get herself airborne. Her wings were big and heavy, so flapping her wings with enough power proved difficult at first. But after a few practice sessions, she finally became able to soar the skies.

Next came her arm. Even though she was right-handed, using her new hand proved difficult at first because she no longer had the muscle memory stored in that hand. That hand also gave her the ability to shoot fire, so she had to carefully coordinate her two hands so that she wouldn’t unintentionally burn her left hand.

At some time during the training, Yang asked her mother why she was able to leave the real world for hours at a time without anyone noticing that she was gone. Raven explained to her that the portal world fluctuates time differently, but she was still amazed that she didn’t get caught. One of the biggest reasons why she didn’t get caught was that she didn’t keep her half-faunus arm and wings after a battle. On the first day that she gained her powers, she panicked, telling her mother that there was no way that Taiyang and Qrow would dismiss a bird arm and wings, no matter how convincing the story was. In order to calm her down, Raven explained that half-faunus traits only appeared during battle. The reason why she compared half-faunus powers to a second semblance owed to the fact that it could be hidden from the enemy, just like a semblance. Yang was disappointed that she wasn’t able to get a permanent new arm, but she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to get in trouble from her father.

But time would prove to be charitable to her. At some time during the training, James Ironwood came to personally visit Yang. He told her that even though it was still wrong that she attacked someone with no aura, she was set up, so she shouldn’t be blamed for her past transgressions. In order to repay her, he offered to give her a new robotic arm. It was the least he could do to repay her.

After she agreed, he brought in the mechanic. After taking a few measurements, he said that it would take about a week to create the arm. He also warned her, saying that the procedure that is used to install the arm would be very painful. She nodded in acknowledgement. If this would give her a new, permanent arm, then she would endure any pain that she needed to.

But he wasn’t kidding. Even though she was knocked out through the procedure and given pain medications afterwards, she was still unable to move around much without wincing in pain. It took a week until the pain ceased. Since then, she had been learning to use her new arm. When the first Saturday came after her new arm was installed, she began to worry. Every Saturday, her mother would come and pick her up so that they could train. She would spend a week in there and come back. But she wasn’t in any condition to train. Luckily, her mother didn’t come pick her up that week. Yang wondered if Raven knew what happened to Yang. But now that she was ok, she hoped that her mother would come pick her up so that she could train with her new arm. She looked at the calendar. It was Saturday, which would mean that her mother should be coming any time now. As if on cue, a bird flies onto the branch outside. Yang grabs up her stuff and opens the window. The raven creates its crimson red portal that sucks the both of them in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Thank you for everyone that has commented on the last chapter! I really wanted to respond to them, but i've been really busy lately (i've finally gotten off my butt and gotten a job!) so I haven't been able to be as responsive as I wanted to. I'll try to answer them this weekend. But don't worry, the chapters will still be going out at the same speed as they have been this whole time :D.


	9. Chapter 9

Yang frowns at the mirror, looking at her prosthetic arm. After arriving at the red dimension, her mom flew away towards the open field and Yang went to the house to get ready, just as she had done during any other training session. But Yang was hesitant to train today. This would be the first time training with her new prosthetic arm, and she didn’t know how it would affect her half-faunus powers. How can she grow another arm when her prosthetic arm was already there? Since her prosthetic arm was attached to her nerves, there was no way to take it off. Yang’s thought process began to take a nose dive. What if her half-faunus powers push their way through, causing her prosthetic arm to explode off of her arm? What if the nerves in her arm start to split from the impact? What if-

“You’ll be fine Yang.”

Yang turns around to see Raven standing outside of the bathroom with her arms crossed.

Yang tentatively walks towards her mother. “Are you sure? I don’t want my arm to explode while I’m training.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Half-faunus powers are very flexible. When they notice something different about the body, they will change to complement it.” Ravens eyes narrowed “That’s why we have kept and continue to keep these powers secret from humans.” Raven turned towards the backdoor, “Anyways, I’ll be waiting at the clearing.”

Raven opened the screen door and left Yang with her thoughts.

* * *

 

When Yang reached the clearing, Raven was busy looking at something through her blood-red portal. When she noticed Yang, she closed the portal and turned towards Yang.

“All right, let’s see what your powers will create this time.”

Yang nods at her and concentrates. Even though she has already summoned this power many times, she still needed some form of concentration to be able to do so. After a brief moments silence, she manages to summon the power needed, causing yellow flames to course around her body. Some of them traveled towards her back, forming her wings. Others traveled towards her right hand. Sensing that there was an arm already there, the power instead starts to wrap around it, giving her arm a metallic yellow glow.

The yellow flames start to die down, and Yang can finally see what her power had done to her right arm. Her dull grey mechanical arm now held a golden hue. The talons of her past arm now covered her hand like a glove. But the thing that shocked Yang the most was the addition of a golden bracelet. Sensing its purpose, she pulls her hand back to try and activate it, and yes, they activate. They extend towards the length of her arm, finally ending near her elbow. She couldn’t believe it.

She had managed to create the other half of ember celica.

She rotated her arm carefully and noted that there wasn’t an area to load shotgun shells. Odd.

“Are you going to just sit there and stare at your arm or are we going to start fighting?”

Yang looks up at Raven who is impatiently tapping the ground with her foot.

“Oh…right. But how do I shoot this thing? There isn’t anywhere for me to put the magazine!”

Raven throws her arms in the air, “There is nowhere to put the magazine because you don’t need to put anything there! You have everything you need to fire it!”

“Oh” Yang says dumbly, “In that case, let’s begin.”

Raven sighs. “Finally.”

* * *

 

Although her new gauntlets had a very similar look to the right half of ember celica, there was a slight learning curve that Yang had to overcome before she was able to use them in perfect sync with ember celica. Instead of being a shotgun, ember celica 2.0 could be compared more closely to a flamethrower. Although it was able to shoot quick bursts of flame, she had found that longer bursts of fire coupled with repeated shots of ember celica led to a better result. By doing that, an enemy would have to deal with the constant blast of fire in their face while trying to dodge shots from ember celica. She thought that it was a pretty dangerous combination.

Raven walked over to her while she desummoned her powers. A flash of yellow light erupted around her again, and her wings and arm began to turn back into yellow flames, which quickly dissipated. She looked at her right arm, and it was grey again, as if it was never touched by her golden power.

“That was an amazing show of power Yang.”

Yang looked up to see her mother standing in front of her. Yang smiled shyly at her.

“Thanks.”

Raven sighed, looking away at Yang. “I have…bad news to tell you. Although it has been nice to be able to train you for this past month, I’m afraid that this was our last training session.”

Yang’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“I have thought you everything that I know about these powers, so there is no real need to continue this training any further. However, know that I’m very proud of you Yang. You alone brought yourself up from a dark place to be where you are at now. You’re…you’re the type of faunus that I could only wish to be.”

Overcome with emotion, Yang bursts into tears and runs towards Raven, hugging her. Raven hugged her back, giving her a warm and tight hug. After a few seconds, they broke the hug and looked at each other.

“I’ll miss you.” Yang said through tears

“Don’t worry” Raven said, “I’m sure our paths will cross again one day.”

Raven unsheathes her sword and creates another portal. Yang runs off to get her bag. When she returns, she sighs before looking at her mother.

“Now,” Raven says while smiling, “Go out there and get your partner back.”

Yang nods at her before entering the portal.

When she exits through the other side, she finds herself back in her room. About a month ago, the Yang that lay in this room was lost, confused and hurt. She was so hurt that she had given up on everything in a futile attempt to protect herself from the harm of the world. But that Yang was no longer here. Instead a different Yang occupied the room. A Yang that was more determined, more passionate than before. A Yang that was ready to battle, but at the same time, aware that fighting is not always the answer. A Yang that knew of the horrors of the world, but was also ready for it.

And she was ready to find Blake.

She only hoped that Blake was ready to find her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The end of this chapter marks the beginning of the real fun stuff :D
> 
> And as usual, thank you so so much for everyone that has been keeping up with this story so far, your comments and kudos have really given me the drive to continue writing this :)


	10. Chapter 10

Yang steps out of the house and turns to look back at it. She sighed. She knew that her father would be heartbroken to hear that another child had ran away from home, but she had no choice. She knew that he would instantly oppose Yang before she could explain herself. And there was no way she could fully explain herself without giving away the fact that she was secretly training with Raven anyway. So she decided to leave in the dead of night so that he wouldn’t be there to stop her. She had to get answers from Blake, and hopefully convince her to accompany her so that they could reunite with the rest of Team RWBY.

“Well…I guess this is goodbye for now.” She said to the house before turning around and walking towards the forest.

Once she reached the forest, she walked a few meters in before activating her half-faunus powers. Activating her half-faunus powers created a dazzling light, so she didn’t want it to alert Taiyang that something was up. When the light dissipated, she flew up to the highest branch to get a good look at her surroundings. Patch was surrounded by water, so she had to make sure that she was going the right way or she would quickly find herself surrounded by water with no land in sight. She looked towards her right, and she was able to see the coastline of vale.

“Well, let’s just hope that these wings don’t give up on me halfway through.”

And with that, she flew high up into the air and began the long journey towards Vale.

* * *

 

The long flight gave Yang time to think about things. Mainly Blake-related things.

Why did she run away? The fateful encounter with her mother forced her to reassess the situation. Before, she believed that Blake ran away due to her own selfishness, or something like that. But now, she was not sure. How can you run away from someone that saved your life without even saying ‘Thank you’ or something of the sort?

Regardless of what her answer was, she was still hurt about the whole situation. She hoped that Blake’s explanation would help her get a better insight into Blake’s point of view.

But then, she thought, how would she even get Blake to talk? Blake seemed so keen to run away from the situation before giving her any answers, so she might still be reluctant to talk to her. She sighed. She didn’t want to force the answers out of her, but the only way that they would be able to move on from this whole situation would be if there were no more hiding, no more running away. She hoped that she could figure out some way to talk to Blake before she finally crossed paths with her.

* * *

 

After mulling it over for a few hours, she looked up and realized that she was almost to land. She scanned the area, looking for a good place to land. She wanted to be discreet as possible, and her arm and wings were anything but discreet, so she would need to find a covered place to land so that she could desummon her powers, which would help her blend in with everyone. She eventually spied an alleyway between two tall towers. None of the lights were on, so she presumed that it should be somewhat safe to land there. After all, if she did find a neighborhood thug there, she could easily knock them out.

She landed in the alleyway and grabbed her scroll to light the area. Thankfully, there was no one else around. She desummoned her powers and zipped open her backpack. Since her huge wings made it impossible to wear her backpack on her back, she opted instead to wear her backpack on her front. She removed her jacket and slipped it over her arms. She reached in her bag again and took out a single glove gifted to her from Ironwood. He told her that her arm was like a secret weapon – if she was able to hide it, then it could possibly give her an edge in battle. She slipped her hood onto her head before peeking out of the alleyway.

She was shocked to see how deserted it was. Even though it was still very early in the morning, she expected to see a few cars whizzing back and forth. But there seemed to be no one here. She remembered that her father had said that there had been a designated safe haven in Vale, so she assumed that this wasn’t it. But that also meant that there could be evils lurking around any corner.

She rolls up her left sleeve and activates ember celica, just in case.

* * *

 

Fortunately, she didn’t run into anyone during her short stay in the area. It seemed that all of the grimm in the area were concentrated closer to Beacon, so her stay proved to be very uneventful. While there, she managed to find a shop with a microwave, so she could microwave the food that she brought from home. She also took a few containers of food and water. She was sure that the shop owners had more to worry about now than a few packages of stolen food. After she ate, she cleaned up her mess and left the store. She laughed while she did so. She was stealing their food yet she still cleaned up after herself. Shaking off the thought, she walked into an alleyway to activate her powers. The light from the sun lighted up the narrow alleyway, but it would suffice. Even though she hadn’t managed to run into anyone during her stay, she still worried that someone out there could be watching her.

She slipped her coat and glove off of herself and slipped them back into her backpack, slipping it back onto her front. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly activated her powers before flying away. This was it, she was flying directly towards the residential district. She would find Blake before she landed again.

In her rush to leave, Yang overlooked a black bird sitting in the alleyway. As soon as Yang leaves, it flies away.

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long until Yang reaches the residential district. She soars overhead, looking for any sight of life. Beacon lies in the distance, and Yang can see nevermore circling the school. They don’t seem interested in her, so Yang continues her search. Eventually, she sees a light illuminating from one of the houses. Suddenly, the light goes out and the door opens. Sure enough, Blake exits. Just the sight of Blake causes tears to form in Yang’s eyes. The scar that Blake had left in her heart ripped open again, the fresh pain consuming Yang. Suddenly, she made a beeline towards Blake while she screamed her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny that this story is labeled as a Blake/Yang fanfiction even though they don't actually meet until now :p. I can't believe that we are finally nearing the end, but as I always say, thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos on this work! (I try to read and respond to all of them!) Peace 8)


	11. Chapter 11

Blake stood on a roof, watching the moving patterns of the Grimm that roamed around Beacon Academy.  They seemed to be very restless today.  Usually, they tended to not move much, since there weren’t any humans around them.  But it seemed that they couldn’t keep still today.  Blake wondered what was making them so antsy.  She looked around the area.  It was vacant and empty, just as it has been for the past couple of months.  She shrugged.  They didn’t seem to want to leave the area just yet, so she assumed that she would be fine staying here for the time being.

She hopped from house to house until she got to the house that she had been staying at.  In the rush to leave, one family managed to leave their door ajar, giving Blake the luxury of having a nice place to stay.  She was lucky that she found the house; winter has been especially harsh, and she wasn’t sure if she would have survived if it wasn’t for the house. 

She walks in the house and looks at the picture frames that lined the walls of the house.  A happy family seemed to have lived there.  She sighed.  She always debated on whether or not to take the pictures down, but could never get herself to do so.  Seeing the happy family always reminded her of Team RWBY.  And especially of Yang.

She sighed.

Yang.

She especially missed Yang, and she hated herself for leaving her, but it was for the best.  Although she really liked Yang and enjoyed her company as a friend and partner, she had only managed to hurt Yang in the end.  So she decided to run away.  By staying solitary, she believed, she was able to fight off the horrors of the world without worrying about hurting someone else.  It was for the best.  They could both move on from this event without anyone getting more hurt than they already are.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  This family’s fridge was packed, but it was beginning to get sparse.  She guessed that the food would run out in another couple of days.  When it did, she would have to break in to the nearby houses to replenish her food source.  She sighed.  What a glorious life.

She was about to leave the kitchen, but then a bright yellow light caught her attention.  She looked out through the window only to see a yellow light slowly making its way towards her general direction.

Hmm…maybe that was what was making the grimm restless.

She walked outside to take a better look at it.  She didn’t know what it was, but she knew it wasn’t a grimm.  It had bright yellow wings that sparkled in the sunlight.  It made Blake feel…calm.

Suddenly, it began to move faster.  It took a moment for Blake to realize that it was coming towards her and another moment to realize what it was, who it was.

She gasped.

It was Yang.

And she was heading straight towards her.

* * *

 

“Running away again?” Yang yelled while shooting explosives Blake’s way.  As the smoke starts to clear, she sees Blake running out of the dust cloud.  She growls.  Of course she is running away.  She wondered why she even tried.  But alas, she still followed Blake.

* * *

 

Blake ran for her life.  How?  How could she be so stupid?  She tried to trust someone else, let someone else into her heart, and now this person seemed to be so set on killing her.  Great.  Just great.  Blake turned into the corner.  She knew of a nearby shack that she could hide in.  If she could distract Yang enough, then maybe Yang wouldn’t see her sneak in there.

Blake grabs out gambol shroud and shoots a couple of rounds towards Yang.  This does nothing to her, but it causes Yang to be distracted enough so that Blake could send out a shadow clone.  The shadow clone continues to run while Blake jumps into the shack and closes the door.

With the door closed, the room was pitch black, but she was still able to see due to her faunus heritage.  She heard the sounds of explosions start to get farther and farther and then she sighed.  She didn’t think that it would actually work.  She was about to open the door to leave, but then decided against it.  She knew that her shadow clone would eventually break, which would cause Yang to look for her again.   She hopped behind a pile of hay and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Blake deemed it okay to leave.  She stood up, ready to leave, when suddenly the door opened.  She quickly crouched back down.  Her heart began to hammer in her chest.  There was no way around it, she would have to fight Yang.  She went to grab Gambol Shroud from her back, but then Yang spoke.

“Blake” she began, “Blake, I-I don’t want to fight you.”

Blake froze.  She could tell that she was crying.  Peeking out from her hiding place, she could see Yang.  Her sparkly wings illuminating the entire room.  No way…she couldn’t be…

Suddenly, Yang fell on her hands and knees.

“Blake!” Yang yelled. “Why? Why did you run away from me when you were the one I needed the most?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess it's time to make the announcement:  
> There is only one more chapter left of Run Away Love.  
> I know, it's sad, but such is life...D:  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and giving comments, I really can't stress enough on how much they all mean to me.  
> Oh, and one last VERY IMPORTANT thing: You should really read the notes that I leave in the last chapter... ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Yang looked up to see Blake tentatively walk towards her.  She noticed that Blake held Gambol Shroud in a death grip.  Blake was still scared that she would attack her, she knew she was.  She didn’t want Blake to be scared of her, she just wanted her old partner back.

Yang desummons her half-faunus powers, causing Blake to step backwards.  Yang looks up at Blake, and notices that she still looked unsure.  Sighing, she removed her remaining half of ember celica and threw it towards Blake.

“I’d take off my prosthetic arm too, if I could.” Yang said quietly.

Blake took another cautious step towards Yang.

“Please Blake.” Yang says, looking back at the ground.  “Let’s…let’s just talk.  No more running away.”

Blake drops her weapon on the ground and takes a few more steps towards Yang before sitting down next to her.

“Yang…” Blake began. “Yang, I’m so sorry.  I-I’m sorry that I ever picked you as a partner.”

Yang looks up in confusion.

“The moment you showed yourself to Adam was the moment that a bounty was put on your head.  The white fang doesn’t like deserters, so they will kill anyone that I know to prove their might.  And now they even have more of a reason to do so Yang!  You are a half-faunus!”

“Yeah…I am.” Yang says, confused.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

“The white fang…the white fang has done terrible things with half-faunus.  They don’t consider half-faunus to be of ‘our kind’, so they use them as mindless soldiers…if they ever found out…”

Blake pauses.

“That’s why…that’s why I ran away.  Adam would always be able to find me, so if I was far away from you, then you would be safe.”

Yang gasped.  “Blake, I-I know you were worried about me, and I know that you felt guilty for all of this happening, but that’s all in the past.  If you keep running away from things like this, then nothing will really change, will it?”

Yang paused.

“After I found out that you were gone, I kinda gave up on everything.  If everyone wanted to run away from me, then so be it.  But one day, my mother visited me and told me everything.  It sounded so surreal at the time, but I decided to go for it.  I guess I was just tired of moping around.  The training was difficult, but it made me realize something.  It made me realize how much of a terrible fighter I was.  All I did was stupidly rely on my semblance for every fight that came up.  If I didn’t rely on it so much…we wouldn’t have been in this mess in the first place.  I stupidly ran to defend you without getting a good look at the situation first.” Yang hangs her head low. “I’m sorry Blake.”

Yang looks up. “But I’ve changed.  This new power has given me a new outlook on life.  I’m trying really hard to try and fix my mistakes and become a better fighter, a better person.  I don’t want you to have to hold this burden by yourself.”

Blake stays silent for a bit while she processes the information.  When she looks back at Yang, Yang notices tears falling from her eyes.

Blake sniffles, trying her best to hold back her tears.  “Yang…I…I was the stupid one.  I’ve been so used to running all of my life that I lost the ability to know when it was safe to stay!  I’ve made the grave mistake of running away from you, Yang.  I’ve been trying to convince myself that running away from you was for the better, but all I was doing was giving myself a justification for my actions.” Blake sighs and looks at Yang.  “But it seems that you’ve given me a second chance, a third chance even.  And it would be very foolish to continue to run away from the best thing that has happened to me.”

Yang stands up and extends her hand towards Blake.

Blake takes it and stands up, smiling shyly at Yang.

Yang smiles back and embraces Blake.  Blake has just enough time to wrap her arms around Yang’s shoulders before she is lifted off the ground.  She yelps, and wraps her arms tightly around Yang, much to the latter’s amusement.

Suddenly, a roar erupts from the outside, interrupting the happy scene.  Yang carefully puts Blake down and walks over to their discarded weapons as Blake goes to look out the window only to see a pack of beowolves slowly making their way towards them.

Yang walks over to Blake and hands over Gambol shroud, “What’s going on over there?”

“Well, it seems that our…negative energy alerted the nearby grimm.”

Yang smiles while activating ember celica. “Well, I guess this is just like old times, right partner?”

Blake smiles at Yang before unsheathing her weapon.

* * *

 

“Well, that seems like the last of them” Yang said as she surveyed the area.  Blake looked around and saw that she was right.  Since the area no longer held negative energy, a lot of the nearby grimm had chosen to go back to beacon.  Blake sheathed her weapon and put it on her back as she walked towards Yang.  Blake was able to get a good look at Yang’s wings for the first time, and they were very beautiful.

Yang turns around and notices that Blake was looking at her.  Smirking, she winks at Blake “Like the wings?”

Blake stammered, “Y-yeah, well, it’s just…I’ve never seen half-faunus powers with my own eyes.  Sure, I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never seen them.”

Yang smiles at her, “Pretty cool, right?”

Blake nods.  “Yeah.  So what now?”

“Hmm?”

“Well, now that you got me, what are the plans?  Where are we going from here?”

“Oh! Well, now that half of Team RWBY is back together, I was thinking that we could try and find either Ruby or Weiss.  I heard that Ruby is probably heading towards Haven, and Weiss is stuck in Atlas, so we can start heading towards that direction.”

Blake nods at Yang.  “Sounds good.  But we should probably pack up supplies before we go.  I’ve been living in one of the houses around here, so we should be able to take some stuff from them before we go”

“Wait? You’ve been stealing food from the houses?”

Blake shrugs “It’s not like they will need it anytime soon.  And besides, it would have gone to waste if we didn’t eat it anyways.  Come on, let’s go.”

Yang desummons her half-faunus powers and then jogs towards Blake.  “Okay, whatever you say.”

Above them, a black bird perches on a nearby roof.  It ruffles itself before flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s it! That’s the end of Run Away Love!...  
> .  
> .  
> Or is it?  
> Now that the end of Run Away Love is here, I can now give the most exciting announcement that I have:  
> Run Away Love is going to have a second part!  
> I don’t have the name of the second part yet, but know that I am planning on giving it another name, so sit tight on that :)  
> Anyways, you’re probably thinking: when is it coming out? Well, I wrote the entirety of Run Away Love before I got my job, so I was able to work on it daily. However, I have a full time job now, so I will only be working on it during the weekends. So, it will be at least a month until it comes out. I will be posting anything I can about the progress of the story on tumblr and twitter, so follow those if you want. I am also starting up my writing page on wordpress. There isn’t much on there right now, but I’m slowly trying to fix it up and make it pretty. However, there is also a subscribe function on AO3, so you can do that if you just want to know when the story will be uploaded.
> 
> Here are the links to my tumblr, twitter, and wordpress.  
> Tumblr: @ta3peas  
> Twitter: @ta3peas  
> Wordpress: ta3peas.wordpress.com
> 
> Again, thank you, so so so SO much for everyone that has left comments / kudos / or just read it! I really can’t believe how much views this got. Really, it blows my mind.
> 
> So with all of that said, I bid a fond farewell until next time ;)


End file.
